BlunaHawKityAaReece
by TheFoxKid
Summary: The World Of Minecraft Where 6 People Meet And Well Im Not Good At Summarys :P


One Day In The World There Was A Young Girl Who Found A Game Called MineCraft. She Thought It Would Be Fun So She Tried It Out And Then... She Realized She Didnt Have 20$ UhOh But She Eventually Got Dah Money And Her Mother Came Over And Said "Jessy Where The Hell Did My 20$ Bill Go!" She Ran Upstairs And Quickly Bought The Game But Quickly Got Sucked Into The Screen Of The Computer And Said "WHAT THE HELL!" She Quickly Ran Around Scared As A NEw Born Puppy And Then Sat Down And Cried She Eventually Came To A Village When She Started Walking And Found 2 Other People In MC Named Reece And Aaron They Seemed To Be... Calm. Then Jessy Yells "WHY ARE YOU CALM!" They Both Look At Her And Then In Chat They Type "You Can Speak? When Was That Added To Minecraft?" She Gets Confused And Says "What Do You Mean I Just Made This Minecraft Acount And Then BAM! I Got Sucked Into The Screen!" The To People Look At Jessy And Type "What Are You Talking About Uh Blueberry310" Jessy Looked Confused For She Never Told Them Her Name And It Wasnt Even Her Name It Was Her Minecraft User Name And Then She Yelled "My Names Jessy And How Did You Know My Minecraft Name?" They Typed To Her "Um Its Above Your Head..." "WAT!" She Says And Looks Up And It Was True "Wow This Is Weird But Um..." She Says Then The To Friends Type "Um This Is Weird? Your Telling Us You Got Sucked Into The Game ... AND YOU SAY THIS NAME OVER YOUR HEAD IS WEIRD!" Then She Quickly Apologized And Then She Asked How She Could Get Out Butt... There IQ Was 23 COMBINED! So They Were Both Really Dumb And All They Said Was "Lets Go Ask NOTCH!" And Then They Quickly Ran North Then Jessy Follows Them Thinking These Idiots Are... Idiots... Then 3 Theives Jump Into There Faces Reece And Aaron Quickly React To Stabbing One And Knock Out The Others Get Some Rope And U Know The Rest The Theives Wake Up As Aaron DeMasked Them And They Were Three Girls Names Were BlueHawk Lunaliz And KityKaty And Well Aaron And Reece Think And Then Jessy Says Hi To The Strangers Aaron AndReece Look At Her In Shame And Then One Kick's Jessy In The Stomach She Trys To Get A Why? Out But All That Comes Out IS "GAK!" And Coughs Blood She Wakes 3 Months Later And The Theives, Aaron And Reece Are Looking At Her And She Freaks Out Then They Tell Her What Happend And How The Theives Are Now Their Friends Then Jessy Is Only To React With A "What The F*** The Girl BlueHawk Just Says Uhg You Know What Punches Her Again Then Wakes Up 7 Months Later In Reece's Room Naked And In A Coffin Cause You Know They Thought She Was Dead And She Figured That Out But Not Why She Was Naked She Heard Reece And Aaron Grumble Man If She Wasnt Dead I Would F*** Her Then They Glance At Each Other And Are Like "You F***ed Her To! YES! WAIT WHAT! DONT COPY ME! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" And Then They Just Stop And Walk Away While Jessy Is Still In The Coffin And Screams "LET ME OUT" Then Both Reece And Aaron Glance Twice And Open And Shes Awake Then They Both Run Out Of The Room She Gets Some Clothes And Walks Out Red Cheeks And All And Then Gets BlueHawk By The Hair And Knocks Her Out And Says "She Deserved It :)" And Then KityKaty Laughs And Then They All Glance At Aaron And Reece They Smile And Then They Get Punted Out Of The House And Chased Away And Thinking "We Shouldnt Have F***ed Her :(" Then Jessy Started Getting Used To This Minecraft World Not Know A Year In There Was A Second In Real Life :) But That Would Ruin The Fun But Eventually KityKaty Lunaliz BlueHawk And Jessy Gradually Became Friends And Then Suddenly Everything Went Boom Everyone Had Died By Greifers Buuutt Then Jessy Was Sent Through Her Computer 3 Seconds After She Went In And Her Mom Came Up And Said "You Know Where My Money Is Honey?" And After That Experience She Never Wanted To Stop Playing Minecraft And Went Back In By Clicking Respawn And Well The World Was Just A Dream To Her And Minecraft Was Real She Never Really Cared And Well (The End)


End file.
